


Bank the Embers

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days of dealing with sick children leads to some stress relief bonding for Alex and Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bank the Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bank the Embers  
> Author: A. Magiluna Stormwriter  
> Feedback address: stormwriter@shatterstorm.net  
> Date in Calendar: 2 December 2011  
> Fandom: _Poltergeist: the Legacy_  
>  Pairing: Alex/Rachel  
> Rating: NC17  
> Word Count: 1475  
> Date Written: 2 December 2011  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: December 2011 prompt :: [Picture prompt - Fireplace](http://penemuel.popullus.net/art/Fireplace.jpg) [from January 2011]  
> Summary: Three days of dealing with sick children leads to some stress relief bonding for Alex and Rachel.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series AU. Part of the LWM universe. No standard warnings apply.  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.  
> Advertisement: Part of the [FSAC:DD11](http://fsac.shatterstorm.net/)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I really do love it when these two muses actually allow me to write a little smut for them. They are so ingrained into their domesticity that they don't always think about the smut -- or just tease me with it. Thankfully, I got a little smut this time around. Woot!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

(12-05-06)

"Is she asleep finally?" Rachel asks as I slip out of Rose's room as quietly as possible.

I nod and attempt to stifle a yawn, failing miserably. I hate the fact that both Rose and Michel somehow managed to get the flu when none of the other children have gotten sick. Rose hates being separated from Katie and Sandy, and Michel just hates being sick.

Rachel shifts her grip of the sleeping Michel in her arms and stretches out a hand toward me. Our son has been even needier of his maman's attention, and she's borne it quietly. I carefully drop onto the couch next to her, touching his cheek and forehead gently.

"He feels much cooler," I murmur, and lean my head back onto the back of the couch in relief. Closing my eyes, I listen to the soft sounds of Michel's breathing.

"His fever broke earlier," Rachel says in a low tone, and I don't need to look to know she's resting her cheek against the crown of his head. "Thankfully, he's been pretty much out this whole time. How's Rose doing?"

I shrug noncommittally. "Her fever's finally broken, too. She's just tired, sick of being sick, and missing the girls very much."

"Frankly, I don't know how Dace is keeping them away from Rose. This has to be the longest three days in their little lives."

I attempt to grunt, but the sound is broken off into another yawn. "There will be some serious cuddle time once the three of them are reunited." I shake my head. "I can't believe we're talking like this about three little girls under the age of six."

"Get used to it, love. The Farazell-Fraiser clan's been at it for far longer than we have. Apparently, it'll get easier." She shifts over to press a kiss to my temple. "Stay put and relax while I put Michel down for the night. When I come back, we can fill their stockings from Saint Nick, then have a little wine in front of the fireplace to unwind."

"I like that idea," I murmur, a smile spreading across my face.

*****

"Alex? Come on, love, open those beautiful brown eyes I adore so much."

I groan softly, unwilling to do as asked. I try to pull the covers up over my head, but can't find them at all. "Quit hogging the covers, Rachel."

She chuckles softly, and then I feel her lips press briefly to the corner of my own mouth. "Not hogging the covers, Alex. In fact, there aren't any covers to hog, since we're not in bed."

I crack one eye open to stare blearily at her. It takes a moment to remember we're still in the living room, and then my body registers the lovely warmth coming from the fireplace. Shifting closer to the fire, I snuggle into Rachel's side and happily wrap my arms around her waist. Once again, I get a chuckle and a kiss, this time to my temple. I simply cuddle closer and sigh contentedly. And then, I notice the food on the coffee table.

"Where did all of this come from?"

"I started the fire and got some food together for us while you were having your little nap."

I lean back to look at Rachel. "You didn't have to, love. I'd have helped--" I stop, staring past her. "You even filled the stockings? Rachel…"

"You were exhausted, Alex."

"But the stockings?"

She looks down guiltily for a moment. "Okay, I admit that was probably going too far, but I just got into a groove while I was getting everything ready for you, and I know you've had hardly any sleep while the kids have been sick." I pout for a moment or two, but know that Rachel's right. "Tell you what, love. You can put out all of the Santa stuff on Christmas Eve. I'll wrap everything and get it ready, like you so nicely did for their stockings."

I scowl briefly, but grin when I nod, knowing that there are some gifts planned for the kids that will be a bitch to wrap. I have not been looking forward to the logistics of that. "You're on," I finally say. "But I still think you owe me for taking away the fun of filling their stockings for them."

Rachel grins and tilts my chin up to bestow a kiss on my lips. Moaning softly, I lean into the kiss and allow her tongue immediate entry to tangle with mine. The slide of lips against each other sets my nerves on fire, and I can't get enough of it. Angling my body into a more advantageous position, I tighten my grip on Rachel and lean back onto the couch. She moves with me, clearly as unwilling to end the kiss as I am, until she's lying atop my body.

Fingers move automatically to undo shirts, eager to glide against smooth skin. I don't know which shirt is opened first, nor do I honestly care. Her lips trail kisses down the side of my neck, and I tilt my head back to give her more room. She pays special attention to my collarbones, nipping at the skin there as her fingers stroke and tease my breasts and nipples.

We've barely had more than a few minutes alone ever since the kids got sick, and I don't want to waste any of this precious time we have right now. God help us if either of the kids needs us right now.

I shift underneath her, wanting all of her to possess all of me. She nuzzles under my chin, working her way to the other side of my neck, and I can't help the moan catching in my throat. Her dark, knowing chuckle sends a jolt of desire down my spine to pool wetly between my legs. As if she knows exactly what's happening to me, Rachel lets one hand glide down my side to rest against my covered pussy.

"Oh god, Rachel," I whimper, hips arching up toward her.

"Shh," she murmurs against my sternum, fingers moving to undo the fly of my jeans. "I've got you, love."

I nod, eyes screwing shut tightly against the sensations coursing through me. "I know."

She slips her hands into my jeans, past the panties that offer absolutely no protection against my desire. Shifting to give her more access, my hands clench at her hips to keep her from attempting to escape. The first touch of her fingers against my clit sends another jolt along my nervous system.

"Oh my," she says in that husky tone that always winds up being my undoing. "You're so wet, Alex. I think I may need to check on that, make sure you're okay."

I whimper again as she eases two fingers into me, the heel of her hand pressing against my clit. She shifts slightly to find a better angle, then begins a steady rhythm with her fingers that grinds her palm against my clit over and over again. It doesn't take long before I'm shaking all over in the wake of her tender fucking. I bite my lower lip to keep from crying out and waking the children, but I know it won't take much longer before I fly apart at the seams.

"Come on, Alex," she murmurs, punctuating each with a nipping kiss against my skin. "Let it go, love. I've got you."

And then, she bites down on my right nipple, exerting just the right amount of pressure. It's like a bomb going off inside of me, and I start shaking from the percussive waves of orgasm. My entire body is spasming against her, and I have no idea how the hell I keep quiet, but I do. When my body finally stops shaking beneath her, I feel Rachel ease her hand out from my pants. I want to protest, but a sweet sort of lassitude steals over me.

"Let's get you into bed, my love."

"Uh-uh," I mumble, pulling her close again. "Wanna stay right here by the fire."

"Then let me go get the air mattress and the blankets. We can sleep out here tonight."

I nod sleepily and sigh into the gentler kiss she presses to my lips. I shiver slightly as she gets up, and realize that even the fire won't quite keep me warm enough. With a groan, I force myself to my feet and follow her into the bedroom, falling face first onto the bed. "No mattress," I say. "Not comfy enough."

"Okay," Rachel replies with a chuckle. "You get into bed and I'll clean up the food and bank the fire. Be right back."

I don't last long enough for her to come back, but fall asleep with the promise of repaying Rachel's attention in the morning.


End file.
